Detention
by rosie-sky
Summary: "That's what got us into detention in the first place."    "Pasty, I'm telling you it'll work."


Title- Detention

Disclaimer- I have come to accept that I will never own the Total Drama Series and I never will.

Notes- Just a short drabble I though t of and it would not leave me alone. I love this pairing as well but I normally don't write about them…so I hope I did a good enough job and I got them in character. This is only my 2nd attempt at this pairing, so feel free to leave a comment on what you all thought. Anyway enjoy. Sorry for any mistakes or errors you find.

Pairings- Duncan/Gwen

* * *

><p>The clock ticked as two teens sat in detention. For a certain punk, this was a normal thing, seeing as he was always in trouble. As for his companion that afternoon…not so much.<p>

Mr. Smith, the detention teacher looked at them and frowned.

"I have to say while I can believe that Duncan has gotten detention, for the umpteenth time this year, I can't believe you landed in detention as well."

The gothic beauty let out a sigh.

"Yeah…I can't believe it either." She replied dryly.

"You don't sound like you care much." Mr. Smith mused.

Gwen shrugged. "What can I do? I'm already here."

He frowned at her.

"Anyway…" he began to say, he looked up at the clock, "Detention begins now. For the next hour, I better not hear a word from you two. Not even a peep."

"Yeah…yeah, I know the drill." Duncan muttered.

The teacher shot him a glare. "What your mouth. I'll be in the teachers lounge. I'll be back in an hour to let you out."

The punk raised his eyebrow. "Shouldn't you be…oh I don't know…in here with us? Watching us?"

"Don't tell me how to do my job, Duncan."

"Well…He does have a point." Gwen told him.

"What I do isn't any of your concern. Now I'll see you two in one hour." He said as he walked over to the door. Once he opened it he turned his attention to the punk. "Oh…and Duncan."

"Yeah teach?" the punk asked.

"Don't cause any trouble."

Duncan smiled. "I make you no promises."

"I'm serious." He warned him.

"So am I."

"I'll make sure he doesn't cause any trouble. Okay."

"Alright." And with that he closed the door behind him.

Gwen let out a breath. She glared at her boyfriend.

He looked at her. "What?"

"Are you trying to get me into more trouble?" she asked.

"Nope, that wasn't my intention."

She let out a scoff. "Really? Because it didn't seem like it. You really need to learn how to keep that mouth of yours shut."

"Relax babe."

"Relax? Look, you may be used to this but I'm not. What's my mom going to think? She's going to say, 'I told you that boy was nothing but a bad influence on you'."

Duncan let out a snicker.

"Glad you find it funny." The Goth huffed.

The punk walked over to his girlfriend. He sat on her desk.

Duncan sighed. "Fine, Ill stay quiet so you don't get into more trouble."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah."

"There's one problem."

"What?" he asked.

"You can't stay put for long."

"You have no faith in me? Pasty, you wound me." He said as he placed his hand over his chest.

Gwen rolled her eyes. "Well it's true."

"You have a point." Duncan said. Seconds later he smirked. "I got an idea."

"Oh boy. I know that smirk. And it usually means no good."

"Come on. It's a good idea."

"That's what got us into detention in the first place."

"Pasty, I'm telling you it'll work."

The pretty Goth let a sigh.

"Fine. What is it?"

Without a word, Duncan leaned in and captured her lips in his.

* * *

><p>Mr. Smith walked into the room. "Okay detention is-" he stopped as he saw the scene before him. Duncan and Gwen pulled away from each other.<p>

"I thought I told you not to cause trouble."

"You did, we weren't."

"And to not move from your seat or speak."

"Yeah, teach, and I didn't. But in order to that I had to give myself something to do."

He looked from Duncan to a red faced Gwen.

"Detention, both of you. Tomorrow." He said as he walked out of the detention room."

"I had a feeling that'd happen." Duncan replied sheepishly.

Gwen just rolled her eyes.

* * *

><p><span>Notes<span>- And that's that. I hope you liked it. Let me know what you all thought. No flames please I know it wasn't great.


End file.
